Mine Forever
by kawaiiimagination36
Summary: It has always been obvious to everyone that Juvia liked Natsu, but what happens when Juvia goes on a mission with Gray? Will sparks fly when the couple return? Gruvia, Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **-THE GUILD-**

It was Saturday afternoon. Erza and Lucy had just come back to the guild from a long job. When they went in, everyone started yelling, for Natsu and Gray were throwing fists at each other as usual.

"Typical," said Lucy, smirking.

"When will they learn?" Erza muttered.

She stormed over to the two boys, bashed their heads together, and - after claiming her cake - she went off to talk to Wendy and Carla. Lucy went over to the bar. She sat down and asked Mira for a drink.

"The usual? Or we have some more of that soda you like," Mira asked happily.

"Um no, the usual please," Lucy replied.

She sighed and then grinned as she watched Natsu rub his head. Juvia was fussing around him and asking him if he was ok. Natsu just shrugged, and got up to walk over to Gray. It wasn't long until another fight started, and almost everyone got involved.

"Lulu, I see you're back from that job," said her best friend, Levy.

They spent quite a long time chatting, and after a while Levy said she had some work to do and went down to the library. Lucy went and sat down next to Erza. They chatted, as friends do, and eventually Natsu, Gray and Happy joined in their conversation.

"I have some fish for you Lushy," said Happy with half of said fish in his mouth.

"Oh, thanks Happy," she said and took it from him, and then gave it back after thinking twice. "I'm sure Mira would put it in the fridge for me to take home for dinner." She tried not to cringe. "And would you mind me asking when you caught that fish?"

"Tuesday."

"And has it been in the fridge since then?"

"No."

 _Gross._

"Why not?"

"You don't put fish in the fridge Lucy; you eat it when you catch it."

"Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been on a job since Tuesday."

"Yeah, and I was keeping it for you until you got back. It's not my fault you only got back today."

"Hey, Happy?" said Natsu, butting in.

"Yeah?"

"Eat the fish if you want to, it's yours after all."

"Thanks Natsu," Happy said, devouring the fish.

 **-ON THE WAY TO THE GUILD-**

The next morning, Juvia was walking on the well-trodden path down to the guild. In her hands she clutched a box containing fortune cookies that she had spent all night making for Natsu's birthday. Each cookie had a secret message hidden inside, and Juvia was excited but slightly nervous to give them to him. She was just going past the bridge, when an out of breath Natsu came running up to her.

"Hey Juvia, what you got there?" he asked, grinning.

She blushed, and tried to hide the box under her cloak.

"Err, nothing."

Natsu just grinned even more when he caught sight of her red cheeks, and he busted open the door to the guild.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSU!"

The room erupted into cheers, and Natsu found himself surrounded by all his friends and guild mates. The guild hall was filled with balloons, and a big pile of presents sat in the corner of the room.

"Gee, thanks guys," he said, clearly embarrassed.

Everyone laughed and clapped as Mira brought the cake in. The cake was vanilla sponge with thick layers of whipped cream and strawberries. On top, there was the Fairy Tail guild mark and seventeen candles embedded in the frosting. After everyone had sang happy birthday and eaten the whole of the cake, it was present time.

Natsu made his way over to the great mountain of presents; he picked up the one at the top. It was from Levy. He tore away the wrapping paper and saw a book. It read: 'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them.'

"Thanks Levy!" he smiled and hugged her.

Juvia tensed.

Gradually, the pile of presents got smaller, until there was only one left. Natsu assumed that it must be from Juvia. He smiled at her and carefully untied the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside the box, were nine little fortune cookies. He looked at one and took a bite out of it.

"Wow, these are really good, Juvia!"

"Really?"

"Yes! These are the best fortune cookies I've ever tasted."

He took out the message.

"'You will journey on an adventure of friendship to find your true soul mate'," he read aloud.

Juvia felt her face reddening and she turned away. Natsu offered her one but she refused.

"Aw, go on Juvia. It would be a shame to not taste your own cooking! Plus, I want to see what your fortune is going to be," Natsu said playfully.

She smiled and daintily took a nibble out of one. He was right: it _was_ good. She frowned when she looked at the message.

"Well, what does it say?" said Natsu eagerly.

"It says: 'You are soon to find great disappointment, but if you search for it you will find the one'…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Luce, you pick one," said Natsu.

"Okay" she said, hoping that her fortune would be good.

She looked at the message in her hand.

"'You may not know it'," it read, "'but good luck is finally coming your way'."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mine says: 'Keep being a real man and you will have a happy life'." Elfman read.

"'Continue being a good friend; just try to lay off the drink sometime'." said Cana, grumbling.

Happy opened another message and read aloud, "'Your tummy is telling you to restock on fish'."

"'Practise, practise, practise and soon all your hard work will pay off'."

Wendy looked confused. How did it know that she was finding it hard practising the spell that Porlyusica had given her?

Erza looked at her message. It said, "'You will encounter something unexpected soon'."

She frowned, and walked away in deep thought.

"Hey, ice freak!" Natsu yelled.

Gray turned, half expecting Natsu to challenge him to a fight. Surprisingly, he didn't, instead, he came up to him holding a box of fortune cookies.

"Eat this," he said, thrusting the box right under Gray's nose.

"It's ok, I'm not hungry," he said, his tummy gurgling. "They're yours anyway."

"Eat it," Natsu insisted.

Reluctantly, Gray took one and bit into it. He pulled out the message.

"'It's only a matter of time until something unexpected will happen'."

 **-FAIRY HILL** **S** **(JUVIA'S DORM)-**

It was 9:55pm and Juvia had just got into her pyjamas. There was a loud knock at the door. She groaned, sat up and plodded her way across the dorm to open the door.

"Hey Juvia!"

It was Natsu.

"Oh, hi Natsu," she said her face going crimson, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I just came to say hi and to thank you for the cookies, again."

She smiled, going even redder. "I'm glad you enjoyed them."

"Yeah they were awesome! The best I've ever tasted." He grinned. "How come you've never told me that you're so good at cooking? I would've come over here all the time if I'd had known."

He smiled sweetly at her and scratched his head.

"Well I'd better get going; I'll see you tomorrow at the guild."

"Okay, see you." she said, closing the door.

She sat down, her back against the door, then heard Erza's voice from outside.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I better go catch up with Lucy; I'll bunk at hers tonight."

It was only then that Juvia realised how close Natsu and Lucy were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **-Lucy's House-**

The next morning, Lucy was sat at her desk writing in her diary. She paused, and thought about the message from the fortune cookie.

"Good luck eh?" She smiled. "I'm going to need some of that."

After day dreaming for a while, she finally got dressed and had breakfast. She was in the middle of drinking her orange juice when Natsu burst in through the window.

"Natsu!" she yelled, wagging her finger. "How many times have I told you not to come in the window? I have a door, for goodness sake; use it!"

He just smirked and Happy sighed.

"Whatever."

After reluctantly providing them with breakfast, Lucy went upstairs to grab her novel while Natsu and Happy crashed out in the living room.

"Hey Luce," said Natsu when she returned back downstairs, "are you coming to the guild now?"

"No, actually," she replied. "I thought I might go and visit Hargeon today."

"Oh. Well we'll go with you! It'd be nice to take a break from the guild. What do you think Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

 **-THE GUILD-**

"Gray, have you seen Natsu around today?"

"Nope. I think Mira said something about him and Lucy going to visit Hargeon for the day."

Juvia sighed and sat down. She didn't know what to do. She was going to ask Natsu if he wanted to do a job with her, but it was starting to look like it was going be a solo mission. She looked at the job she had picked. It was perfect for them to do together, she thought, going to up to the bar.

"Do you know if anyone is free to do a job with me today?" she asked Mira.

Mira smiled. "Maybe my brother or Lissana would go with you. What about you, Gray? Are you doing anything today? Juvia needs a partner for this job request."

"Err well okay. It seems that Lucy's forgotten that she had agreed to go on a job with me so here's the deal: I'll help you with your job if you help me with mine."

"Okay," said Juvia, brightening. "Let's go."

 **-MEANWHILE IN THE TOWN OF HARGEON-**

"It's so nice to be able to kick back and relax for once, recently I've been nothing but stressed!" Lucy said, sitting with her back against a tree.

Natsu grinned and glanced over at Happy, who was looking for fish in the river.

"Given up yet Happy?"

"Never!" he replied, falling in and crawling back onto the bank.

There was a sudden explosion and Natsu, Lucy and Happy were all left choking and gasping. The stench was ghastly and they all held their noses in disgust.

"Hey I know that smell!" said Natsu, lost in deep thought, "Remember that time when we were meant to be protecting the cargo train?"

"Yeah I remember, why?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Well there was a group of thieves who were trying to steal the cargo. What's the name?"

"The Butt Jiggle Gang!" spoke up a triumphant Happy.

"Yeah that's it! I remember now."

Unfortunately, Lucy also remembered the terrible smell that went with that memory.

"So where did that noise come from?"

Natsu scratched his head.

"Looks like it may have been the bank, which can only mean one thing."

"What?" asked Happy.

"Happy, the Butt Jiggle Gang and big explosions coming from the bank, put two and two together. What do you get?" said Lucy simply.

"Oh," mouthed Happy, "I get it."

"Let's go!" yelled Natsu, already running in the direction of the town. "I've got a fire in my belly!"

"Aye, Sir!"

 **-IN THE MOUNTAINS-**

Gray and Juvia had only just made it up into the mountains. They were looking for an escaped prisoner on the loose from a village nearby.

"How...much...'till we...get there?" huffed Gray.

"Well according to the map it should only be a few minutes away," Juvia moaned, "but sometimes my map reading isn't that accurate."

"Let's take a break when we get there."

"Sure, I could use it."

 **-THE BANK OF HARGEON-**

"That was a piece of cake. Hang on, where's Lucy?"

"I don't know, I saw the leader of the Butt Jiggle Gang fart and then a big rock nearly hit her. Luckily, Loke was there to help," Happy replied.

"We better go search for her then."

"Aye!"

 **-IN THE MOUNTAINS-**

It was mid-afternoon, and Gray and Juvia were sitting back for a break. They were just about to go in search of the prisoner when they both heard a faint rustling in the woods.

"Stay close; we don't want to get separated," whispered Gray.

They were nearing the edge of the woods and soon enough, the rustling sound had stopped.

"Where did it go?" asked Juvia, worried and confused.

"They might have disappeared using teleportation magic, or it could've just been a woodland animal."

But soon enough, the rustling started up again and got much louder as they went further into the woods. Juvia breathed deeply, trying to compose herself, as they walked faster.

"Wait!" exclaimed Gray. "I think we're surrounded…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **-OUTSIDE THE GUILD INFIRMARY-**

Natsu was pacing up and down the room white faced, shocked.

"It was such as a shock seeing Lucy." said Happy into the silence.

Nobody did or said anything.

"Is she going to be alright?" said Natsu urgently when Porlyusica came out of the infirmary.

She paused for a moment.

"Her cut is deep and she has lost a lot of blood, but she will hopefully heal under my supervision." she replied.

"Stupid Butt Jiggle Gang!" muttered Natsu cursing.

"Calm down Natsu, I'm she will be okay." said Erza, hoping that what she said wasn't a lie.

 **-THE MOUNTAINS-**

After successfully defeating the escaped prisoner Kageyama, Gray went to find Juvia.

"Where is she?" he muttered.

Somebody down below was yelling his name, and hanging from a fifty foot drop was Juvia. She was desperately clinging to the crumbling rock face. Gray leaned over the side of the cliff edge and gradually pulled her up to safety.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, "I must've lost my footing."

"No problem, I was scared for a minute. I thought you weren't going make it back there." he replied dusting off his jeans and sitting down.

Juvia smiled and sensed a shock between them. She was sure he felt it too. She blushed and got up.

"Shall we go then?" asked Gray.

"Sure."

As began their steep descent down the mountain, Gray was quiet. He knew that Juvia liked Natsu and he had the same feelings for Lucy. Both Juvia and Lucy had come later on in his life, Juvia of course used to be part of the Element 4 in the dark guild Phantom Lord but she was fun and outgoing. Despite her reputation of being of previously being in Phantom Lord, she was kind and good natured. Gray thought of Lucy and how she had forgotten to go on the job with him although, strangely he was neither angry nor annoyed about it. Hanging out with Juvia had been fun.

"Hey," he said to her, "we should do another job together sometime, it was fun."

"Yeah," she replied going red again, "I had a great time."

As they entered the guild, they sensed a great lack of spirit when they went in. Cana was sulking at the bar, Happy wasn't eating fish and Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Natsu Gramps?" said Gray.

Makarov sat down and order a drink.

"Gone."

"Gone, what do you mean gone?!" demanded Gray.

"Calm down my boy, I meant gone off temporarily. I saw him run out the doors, crying."

"What? Natsu never cries, even when beat him fair and square in a fight he doesn't. What do you mean crying?"

"I mean what I said. Anyway we should stop talking about Natsu he has got nothing to do with my anger. One of my children has been hurt, beaten almost to death. I understand why Natsu couldn't take it for now. Hopefully everything will be okay."

"Who? Who was hurt?" asked Gray.

"Lucy." he whispered.

Gray slumped in his chair for a while. Lucy had been the one who was always cheerful, determined and would never give up on her friends. She would always greet him with the happy manner that she would to all of her guild mates.

"Gray, are you okay?" Juvia was looking at him worriedly, "What's up?"

He looked back at her; it was obvious that Gramps hadn't told everyone yet.

He took a deep breath.

"Lucy," he said under his breath so only she could hear, "Lucy's been hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **-MAGNOLIA PARK-**

It was Sunday afternoon in Magnolia Park and Juvia had been wondering the town for hours. After hearing why Gray was so upset, she had been thinking how hard it must've been for Natsu. She had seen how he looked at Lucy and had now fully accepted their differences. She knew him and her were never meant to be and anyway, Natsu was more of a childish crush.

She thought of how Gray was slumped in his chair when he heard about Lucy's injury. Juvia sighed. Lucy had always been a good friend of hers even if she considered of her as a love rival. She was cheerful, jolly and most of all kind and good-hearted.

 **-LUCY'S HOUSE-**

Natsu was sitting peacefully under the apple tree in Lucy's garden with his back against the tree. He found it comforting sitting here, and for some reason Lucy's place felt more like a home to him than his actual house. It made him angry knowing that she could've been dead and he wasn't there to save her. When they went to Hargeon it brought back memories of meeting Lucy for the first time. It was when Natsu and Happy went searching for Igneel when they met.

"Happy memories," he thought, "Lucy's one of my best friends, I could have stopped her from getting hurt."

Angry tears came spilling down his cheeks and he wiped them away with his scarf.

"Natsu and Lucy, Lucy and Natsu." he murmured.

They had been a team that always had each other's back. Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Friends forever.

 **-GRAY'S APARTMENT-**

7:15pm it read on the clock. Gray stretched, and turned on the TV. He knew he wouldn't watch it but he wanted a distraction, something to take his mind off Lucy. He was just getting into the TV show when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Juvia, I wasn't expecting you here." said Gray leaning on the door.

"Oh well," she began, "I heard about Lucy and I just wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed kind of upset earlier."

He stared at her. She looked genuinely concerned, almost like she cared about him. He smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, "I was pretty cut up about it. Hopefully she's going to be okay, thanks for asking though."

"Look, Lucy's one of the strongest people I know, of course she's going be okay she's Lucy. Now I'm going to find Natsu so you guys need to man up and have more confidence that she's going to pull through, for her sake." she said furiously, wiping tears from her eyes. "The whole guild is suffering for what happened to Lucy because sometimes she's what holds us together; she's one of the bonds between everyone in the guild. Family is special and for me, for us our guild is our family."

Gray stood there for a moment, shocked. Juvia had never said anything like that before. He nodded and opened the door wider.

"I know it wasn't right for me just to sit there and sulk, but Lucy's important to me. She's important to everyone." he was saying, his voice croaky.

"And that's why you need to go and visit her soon," she sighed, "She needs everyone's support at the moment."

She turned down the hall way and started walking away.

"Hey Juvia," said Gray curiously, "why are you saying all this stuff? You not particularly close to her. "

She swivelled on her heel and faced him.

"You know I'll never admit it, but it's probably because I care."

 **-THE GUILD INFIRMARY-**

Tuesday morning came and Lucy was awake. Her injuries were still healing, but she felt fine walking in short distances thanks to Porlyusica. As she went to the window, Natsu and Gray busted in.

"Natsu, Gray? What are you doing here?" she said, confused.

"We...came...to...see you." puffed Natsu.

"Yeah, Juvia said we should come and see how you're doing." huffed Gray.

"Juvia?"

"Yeah, she said that you'd probably need some support right now." Gray replied.

"And where's Juvia?" asked Lucy.

"She said she was going on a solo mission today. She'll probably be back this afternoon to see you." said Natsu.

The afternoon was here, and Gray and Natsu had stayed for a couple of hours now, taking it in turns to keep Lucy company. Natsu was sitting next to her bed quietly talking to her and Happy was hovering by her pillow.

"Um Luce," said Natsu nervously, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Lucy enquired.

"Well, I just feel that is was my fault that you got hurt."

"Natsu, it was nobody's fault. Nobody was there, and you couldn't have got there in time anyway." she smiled.

"Exactly, I wasn't there, and I should've been. It's my fault that you got hurt and you know it."

"You're so stubborn Natsu! Listen to me. It doesn't make a difference if you were there or not, the chances attack hitting me were probably about ninety-nine point nine percent. So stop worrying, otherwise I'll have hit you every time you mention it. You got that?"Lucy said slapping him on the cheek.

"As violent as always," Natsu sniggered, "I'd better go before you go out and buy a baseball bat."

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll make sure to always bring one with me." she said jokingly.

 **-FAIRY HILLS (JUVIA'S DORM)-**

Juvia was sat on the sofa writing in her diary. She had told Natsu that she'd be on a job for the morning because she had figured that it would probably be best to let Natsu and Gray spend the most time with Lucy. She was still in the PJs so she decided to get dressed and head off to the guild before Lucy got too tired for her to visit.

On the way she stopped off at the local perfume shop, and purchased some nice candles and incense sticks for Lucy as a 'Get Well Soon' present. The guild was almost empty when went in, apart from Makarov, Macao and Wakaba.

"Master, where is everyone?" asked Juvia.

"Down in the infirmary. Porlyusica gave them permission to see her." he replied.

"Aren't you going to join them?" she questioned.

"I will give them time. And then I will see how she's doing." Makarov said calmly.

After talking to Master Makarov for a while, Juvia rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time, and entered the infirmary. Juvia beamed as she saw that it was packed with everyone. Of course Natsu and Gray were there, but there was also Erza, Wendy and Carla, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissana, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Jet and Droy. To her surprise, even Laxus and the Thunder Legion were there. They were all gathered around Lucy's bed where there were gifts and presents stacked up in gigantic pile. She noticed that right at the top there was a strawberry cake. Juvia grinned.

"Typical Erza." she thought.

"Juvia!" said Lucy catching sight of her friend, "come here, I wanted to thank you."

"What, why? Is everything okay?" asked Juvia, confused.

"I wanted to thank you for encouraging Natsu and Gray to have more faith in me, even when it was like I wasn't going to make it. So thank you."

Lucy smiled, and gave her a warm hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **-THE GUILD INFIRMARY-**

After everyone had left, Natsu was the last one leave. Lucy was just drifting off to sleep, so he quietly gave her a small peck on the cheek, and closed the door behind him. As he quietly closed the door, Levy made him jump by tapping him on the shoulder. Natsu looked at her confused.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," said the small blue-haired girl, "I won't tell a soul."

Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Levy."

She winked, and skipped off in the direction of the library.

 **-THE GUILD-**

"Hi gray," said Juvia, sitting down at a table, "How are you feeling?"

Gray smiled, "Much better thanks to you."

"No problem, I'm happy to help," she replied, "so what are doing this week? I was wondering if you wanted do another job with me on Thursday?"

Juvia beamed, waiting for a response.

"Well," said Gray nervously, "I would love to, but Lucy said that she would be up and around the guild tomorrow so I'm hoping to take her for dinner on Thursday. Sorry."

"Don't worry, not a problem," Juvia mumbled, with a fake grin plastered on her face.

She knew Lucy was important to Gray, but she didn't know he felt that way about Lucy. She looked at her watch.

"Oh look at the time," she said, staring at the ground. "I better get back to Fairy Hills before dark. Anyway, see you around Gray."

And off she ran, through the doors and into the light of the sunset.

Gray was confused, very confused. He didn't have a clue what had gone just then, but he was sure of one thing. Something was definitely up.

 **-ON THE WAY BACK TO FAIRY HILLs-**

Hot tears were springing from her eyes as Juvia rushed up the hill to lit up building. She stumbled, and tripped over rocks as she carelessly trudged up the pathway. When she made it up to her dorm, almost everyone was still awake. She carefully picked her way across her dorm, and buried her head in the pile of cushions on the bed.

She stayed like that for a few hours, and then eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry this chapter is kinda short, hopefully the next few will be a bit longer. PM me or say in the reviews if you have any suggestions about what could happen (or you would like to happen) next.**

 **Kawaii_imagination XD Thanks for all the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **-THE GUILD ENTRANCE-**

"So Luce, what are you doing on Thursday? I understand that you'd probably want to stay at your house for a while tomorrow, but I was wondering if you like me to take you out sometime in the afternoon?" asked Natsu, hopefully.

He stood with his hands behind his back, and his fingers crossed.

"Um I'm sorry but, Gray invited me to try out this new restaurant down town, and I was going to help Mira pick out some new dresses in the morning." Lucy said apologetically. "But hey, I'm free all day on Friday."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Happy and I had plans to go fishing anyway." he replied, trying to look happy.

Lucy smiled, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for being such a good friend." she whispered.

Natsu flushed crimson as he watched her sprinting off. He saw her waving back at him, and he acknowledged her with a sad smile. It wasn't long until Lucy was swallowed up by the night.

 **-FAIRY HILLS (ERZA'S DORM)-**

Thursday morning arrived and Erza was just having breakfast. She had planned to polish all her armour before going to the guild. As she cleared her plates away and went to brush her teeth, there was an un-expected knock at the door. She groaned, expecting it to be the post man who she always frightens away when sharpening her swords, or playing darts with the kitchen knives.

"Strange," she wondered.

She'd never asked anybody why they were scared of her. Even knowing Natsu and Gray for the last however many years, and they still seemed terrified of her. Reluctantly, she went and opened the door.

"Hello Erza," said a cloaked figure, "how are you?"

Erza slammed the door, and went to her store room. She returned a second later, with a sledge hammer and a sword in hand. She opened the door again. The cloaked figure was still there.

"You know who I am, don't you?" the mystery person asked. "What's with all the weapons? Were you expecting the grim reaper?"

Erza relaxed for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "and why now?"

The figure paused.

"I came to talk to you," he or she replied, "to see how you're doing."

"Okay," said Erza, "we'd better take a walk then."

 **-ALONG THE BANK OF THE RIVER-**

"I still don't understand why you need my help anyway." said Erza, suspiciously.

"Well, after Ultear died, Meredy said that she had to quit the guild. Without them, Crime Sorciere is nothing." said the figure, softly.

"What are you talking about?" Erza exclaimed, slapping the person with such force that they fell over.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't join Fairy Tail without your help. If you just explain to Makarov that I need a guild to settle down in, maybe I won't have to be on the run all the time." the cloaked figure replied.

Erza stopped and sat down for a moment.

"Okay, I'll speak to the Master. I mean, I've never thought of you settling down anywhere, least of all a guild," she smiled weakly, "you were never the loud one Jellal."

 **-THE WOODS-**

Natsu and Happy were down in the woods enjoying (or at least Happy was enjoying) a peaceful afternoon fishing. That particular afternoon Happy was meant to be teaching Natsu how to fish, but they were making hardly any progress as Natsu was spending most of the time sulking, while Happy ate all the fish.

"Hey! Cut it out Happy! We were meant to be eating that for dinner!" raged Natsu.

"Aw, give me break," Happy moaned, "can't I fill my tummy just this once?"

"You ate half an hour ago!"

"Yeah well, I'm just trying to follow what that fortune cookie said to do. You know the ones that Juvia sent you for your birthday."

"Stupid fortune cookies." muttered Natsu.

"Oh I get it," said Happy, "this is about Lucy turning you down yesterday, isn't it?"

"What? You saw that!"

"Well duh, I was there."

Natsu huffed, and picked up his fishing rod.

"I'm going to the guild now, see you later Happy."

"Aye."

He trudged off in the direction of the pathway.

"And there better be some fish left by the time you come home."

"Aye." Happy replied.

 **-LUCY'S HOUSE-**

Lucy had just finished changing into her outfit when there was a knock at the door.

"What? He's way too early. Was Gray expecting her to meet him now?" she said, panicking.

But the knock became more persistent, so Lucy ran down downstairs and opened the door.

"Natsu," she grinned, "what are you doing here?"

Natsu didn't say anything.

"Well I was surprised," Lucy continued, "you usually come in through the window."

Natsu remained silent.

Lucy fidgeted. Something was up, she could tell.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "are you ok Natsu?"

Natsu grinned, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just day dreaming."

"Oh."

"Y-you," he stuttered, "you look beautiful by the way."

Lucy looked down at her dress.

"Thanks." she said warmly.

They both blushed.

"I better be off soon, I'm meeting Gray by the Solar Tree in the middle of Southgate Park." she winked.

Natsu smiled, but Lucy couldn't help thinking that it looked a little bit false, and ungenuine.

She smiled nervously back at him. As Lucy turned her back on him to collect her bag, Natsu stiffened.

"Get it together Natsu." he muttered to himself.

It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been able to hang out with him today. Natsu came to a conclusion.

It was Gray's fault. Stupid Gray asked her out in the first place.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." said Lucy, rushing off.

Leaving him standing there, in bitter silence.

 **-FAIRY HILLS (JUVIA'S DORM)-**

Juvia dried her eyes. They had gone all puffy and swollen from all the non-stop crying. She looked up and threw her damp pillow onto the already cluttered floor.

 **-FAIRY HILLS (ERZA'S DORM)-**

After the unexpected visit from Jellal, Erza had agreed that she would talk to the Master. She'd made some space for a place for him to sleep in the living room, as Jellal would be staying in her dorm until he could afford to buy an apartment. Strictly speaking Fairy Hills was a girl's dormitory, but the landlord had accepted just this once for it to be alright for Jellal to stay. Erza had carried on polishing her armour after she'd returned home. She'd spent most of the day at the guild but weirdly not once had she seen Juvia. It was strange, she thought because Juvia was almost always around Natsu. Erza furrowed her eye brows, and had feeling that something wasn't right. When she'd finished doing her jobs Erza started to get worried. Of course something wasn't right. She locked her front door as she walked up the corridor and came face to face with dorm 309. She tapped the door knocker briskly.

No answer.

She tried again.

Not a sound.

She put her ear up against the door.

Absolute silence.

She started to get angry.

"Juvia! Open up!" she said getting out an axe, and hacking her way through the door.

There was a long gap, and then the door creaked open.

 **-FAIRY HILLS (JUVIA'S DORM)-**

Juvia was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She slowly shut her eyes.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Pause.

Another short knock.

Juvia forced her eyes away from the door. What if it was Gray? No, she couldn't face him right now.

There was a long silence. Juvia relaxed.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash, and the door shook, nearly coming off its hinges.

Juvia groaned. Of course it was Erza.

 **-SOUTHGATE PARK-**

Down town, Natsu was hidden in the bushes nearby to the Solar Tree that stood in the middle of Southgate Park. It had been a rush to get there before Lucy did, and Natsu felt a sharp stitch from running. A few seconds later, he saw Lucy appear. She was dithering around for what seemed like forever, checking her watch and walking in circles around the trunk of the tree. Natsu looked at his watch chain. It read 6:31pm. Gray was one minute late.

6:32pm- Lucy continues to pace around the tree.

6:33pm- Ditto.

6:34pm- Same again.

6:35pm- Natsu starts to get restless.

6:40pm- Gray finally arrives holding a bunch of roses. Natsu saw Lucy looking dizzily happy (or just dizzy from plodding around in circles) and blush, her cheeks the same colour of the flowers. He clenched his teeth.

Through a gap in the leaves, Natsu could make out Lucy and Gray walking across to the gate. He quickly strode through the bushes, making sure to not to be seen.


	8. AN

**A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry to disappoint you this is just an A/N. I'm stuck for ideas, so I was wondering if you had any suggestions for inspiration? PM me, or let me know in the reviews if you want there to be hints of Jerza and Gale. I will hopefully update this week, if not feel free to spam me to remind me to update.**

 **From kawaii_imagination36**

 **XD**


End file.
